


Ten-Tickles

by timelessKnight21703



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Not Incest, Tickle Fights, Tickling, fanon bro strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessKnight21703/pseuds/timelessKnight21703
Summary: Young Dave comes home feeling sad, but luckily, his bro knows how to cheer him up.





	Ten-Tickles

Dave opens his bedroom door, tosses his backpack on the floor, and then promptly flops on the bed. Today was by far the shittiest day at school ever. Some bullies knocked his shades off and made fun of his eyes. Everyone just stood there and watched as he got the shit beat out of him. No one bothered to help him out or tell the teachers. They just stood and did nothing, while some walked past and ignored him. Dave sits up on his bed, and takes off his shades. He stares at his reflection in the lenses. The shades were given to him by his brother when he found him about 8 or 9 years ago. They look very similar to the ones his brother owns as well. He sighs and puts the pointed shades on his nightstand. He hears a knock on his door and frantically wipes away his tears before putting his shades back on, "It's unlocked, you can come in." Dave tried to sound as if everything was fine. His bro enters the room and sits next to him. "Are you alright?" He puts his hand on Dave's shoulder, "I guess..." Dave sighs and leans against his brother. He pulls Dave into a hug and gently rubs his back, "Something happened at school today, didn't it?" Dave hugs his brother a little tighter and sniffled a bit. Dave buries his face into his bro's chest, "Some assholes made fun of my eye color..." His bro sighs and holds Dave closer to him. "Why do I have to be so different? Why can't I have normal eyes like everyone else?" Dave tried to hold back his tears, but failed. He feels so much like a fucking loser crying in front of his bro now. His bro pulls away from the hug to wipe away Dave's tears, "I think your eyes are fucking badass, dude! Those bastards just want to bring you down because they're jealous of you. I mean, who wouldn't want to have red eyes like yours?" Dave smiles a little, but he's still pretty much frowning. He wipes away the rest of his tears with his sleeve and sighs. "Hold on. I'll be right back. I know exactly what to do to cheer you up!" His bro gets up from the bed and walks out of the room, returning a few moments later with Lil Cal over his shoulder. Dave lets out an annoyed sigh and looks away from his bro. He honestly wasn't in the mood for whatever he thought his bro was planning with Cal. His bro sits beside him with Cal on his lap, "Hey, Dave, I've got a joke for you!" His bro begins his ventriloquism act. "Sure, let me hear it." Dave has his back turned towards Lil Cal. "How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?" He inches closer to Dave. "...How many?" Dave takes in a deep breath, fearing the worst, "Ten-tickles!!!" His bro attacks his sides with tickles and causes Dave to squeal with laughter and fall backwards against the bed. "DUDE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA NOO!!!" Dave tries to push his brother away, but fails. His bro stops long enough to grab Dave's arms and pin them above his head and then he continues to tickle him. "PLEHEHEASE!!!! DON'T!!! STOHOHOHOP!!!!" His bro gives him an "evil" grin, "Heh. "Please, don't stop?" Whatever you say, dude." He brushes his chin against Dave's neck. This wouldn't be so bad, but since his bro was trying to grow out a bit of facial hair, it was a nightmare for Dave. "THAHAT'S NOT WH-WHAT I MEANT!!! HAHAHA!!!!" Dave struggled even more against his brother's grip. The worst was yet to come, though. He lifts up Dave's shirt and takes an exaggerated deep breath in, and blows on Dave's stomach. Dave throws his head back and laughs very loudly. Dave then realized he was no match for his brother and goes limp, accepting his fate. After what felt like hours, his bro finally stopped and let him catch his breath. "...You... You fucking suck..." Dave managed to regain enough energy to speak. "Keep talking like that and the tickle monster will get you again." He pokes Dave's sides teasingly, "Okay! Okay! Please don't! I'm sorry!" Dave covers his sides the best he could and curls up in a ball. His bro laughs and hugs him, "Relax, I'm not going to tickle you again, not until you're sad again at least." Dave calms down, but still anxious at the possibility of being tickled again in the future. Dave wraps his arms around his brother and sighs happily. He puts a hand on Dave's head and ruffles his hair, "Love ya, Dave." Dave smiles, "Love you too, bro."


End file.
